


i’mma take your girl out

by deepbutdazzlingdarkness



Series: i'm real and i don't feel like boys [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Masturbation, Rule 63, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness
Summary: “Here, here,” seconds PK, raising her glass to clink it with Alex’s. “That's why I just avoid men all together.”Or: Alex's gay crisis feat. PK.





	i’mma take your girl out

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on/thinking about this verse for so long, so yay to Pucking Rare for giving me the push to finally finish it!! Thank you so much to Julie for betaing and to everyone who's inspired and encouraged this and listened to me ramble about it for the past…god, almost year now.
> 
> I don’t have firm face-claims for Alex or PK (tho Gally is absolutely Daisy Ridley in my mind), but [here](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/891855985995894785) is part of my inspiration for PK and [some](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/909640822597046272) for Alex.
> 
> It’s set during the 2015-16 season, so it vaguely follows what happened that year, but honestly I didn’t consult the schedule at all, so many liberties have been taken involving that as well as injuries and such.
> 
> Title is, of course, from “Girls Like Girls” by Hayley Kiyoko!

“I mean really, what did you expect from a guy named _Chad_ ,” Gally laughs.

“Who’s Chad?” comes a voice from behind Alex and she startles, turning around to find PK sliding onto the barstool next to her.

“No one,” Alex says quickly.

“Her new boyfriend,” Gally says at the same time, blithely ignoring Alex’s throat-slashing motion telling her to shut up, “Who's leaving our dear Chucky dreadfully unsatisfied in the sack.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_!” Alex snaps, feeling her face heat up. “And I didn't say _that_ ,” she continues, staring down into her beer glass and wondering if it's large enough to drown herself in.

“I mean, not in so many words, but ‘meh’ is hardly a glowing review,” Gally says, sounding no-nonsense. “Besides, I can see it in your eyes.”

Alex chugs the rest of her beer, hoping it'll kick in quickly enough to forget ever having this conversation. Thankfully at that moment Gally’s drink arrives and she bounces back to their booth, leaving Alex and PK alone.

“So, ‘meh’, huh?” PK asks, signaling the bartender to bring over another beer for Alex.

“I mean…” Alex shrugs. Really, it was _fine_. Chad was sweet and considerate, hadn't pushed her into anything - in fact, he’d made sure to ask if she was okay every step of the way, but once they'd actually proceeded to the act itself, it was over pretty quickly. Alex got herself off in the shower afterwards like she would on a normal day, so overall it mostly just felt like a waste of time.

“I don't know,” Alex says eventually when PK prompts her to continue. “I mean, it was okay I guess, I just don't get the big deal when I can take care of things better myself.”

“Here, here,” seconds PK, raising her glass to clink it with Alex’s. “That's why I just avoid men all together.”

“Huh?” Alex asks dumbly, mind whirring at the implications of that.

“Y’know,” PK says with a smirk, entwining her index and middle fingers in a distinct scissoring motion.

“ _Oh_ ,” Alex says, her blush coming back in full force. “For some reason I always thought you and Pricey…”

“Well one doesn't always preclude the other, eh?” PK asks, raising an eyebrow. “But nah,” she laughs, taking a sip of her whiskey. “If I had to pick a dude he’d certainly be up there, but I'm all about the ladies.”

“Oh, that…that's cool,” Alex stutters, still shocked. “I mean, thanks for trusting me, it can't be easy to admit that.”

“Well, it's not something I advertise. We can't all be Ovi and Backstrom, eh? I mean it works for them, but I've got enough strikes against me as it is, I don't need to give people any more reasons to hate me.”

“I don't hate you,” Alex blurts out, cringing even as she says it.

“I didn't think you did, but thanks kid,” PK says with a smile, ruffling Alex’s hair.

 

* * *

 

They don't talk about it much more than that; it's not like PK all of a sudden starts giving Alex all the deets on her hookups, but once the knowledge is in Alex’s head, for some reason it's all she can think about, just constantly there in the back of her mind.

She’s been trying to push it down and forget about it, if only to not make things weird and awkward between them, but things come to a head the last night of their California road trip.

They’re out at a club after their game against the Kings, and Alex comes back from the bathroom to see PK flirting with someone. It’s not like people don’t flirt with PK on a regular basis. She constantly has to shut down dudes hitting on her, but _this_? Alex has never seen PK reciprocate anyone’s attention like she is now, and Alex feels like she should look away, but she can’t.

The girl PK’s talking to is gorgeous, with long curly hair, and it’s clear from her body language that she’s super into PK. Alex watches, mesmerized, as she laughs at something PK says and almost feels like blushing when PK touches the girl on the wrist.

After a few minutes of Alex stealing glances at them, trying not to stare, she decides she has to not be creepy about it and goes to find Gally and Devo, knowing that’s the best way to be distracted.

After spending time listening to Gally bitch about all the bad dates she’s been on lately, combined with the number of drinks they get through, by the end of the night Alex has actually managed to somewhat put the whole situation out of her mind. As a result, Alex is _completely_ not expecting the first thing she sees when she goes into the restroom to be PK and that girl making out against the sink and her mind just shuts down.

Alex freezes for a second, mesmerized, before her fight-or-flight response is activated and she somehow manages to get out of there without tripping over herself (even more glad she hadn’t let Gally pressure her into wearing heels) or alerting them to her presence in any way. All she can think about is getting back to the hotel, glad it’s close enough to walk.

Once she’s back in her room, Alex immediately jumps into a freezing shower and tells herself that the tightening of her nipples is entirely because of the cold water and not at all to do with things she’s choosing to Not Think About.

Unfortunately that doesn’t help clear her head, and despite them having an early flight in the morning and her already being exhausted, Alex can't fucking sleep. When it feels like she's been tossing and turning for hours (though based on the clock it’s only been like half an hour), she finally gives in and goes for her tried and true sleep aid.

Too lazy to get fully undressed, she just sticks her hand in her underwear, still turned on despite her best efforts to calm down.

Rubbing at her clit, Alex can’t help but think about PK and that girl. It’s not like she’s never seen girls make out before on TV and stuff, but witnessing it in person, right front of her…that’s a different experience entirely. It was too loud to hear anything, thank god, but Alex definitely saw tongue, PK’s hands tangled in the girl’s hair, sliding up the side of her body, legs wrapped around PK’s waist…

Letting her mind wander, Alex can’t help but wonder what might’ve happened after she got the fuck out of there, if PK went home with her, if PK took her back to her hotel room, or _god_ , if they just fucked right there on the counter, too into it to even make it to a stall; PK kissing the girl’s neck, sliding her hand up that short skirt… They were in public, so Alex doesn’t think PK would draw it out too much, both turned on enough that PK can go for it immediately, slipping her fingers into the girl’s underwear and then in—

Alex mirrors that action herself, easily sliding two fingers into her cunt, and all she can think about is PK’s hands, strong and nimble and capable of so much. Alex has never considered before what PK would be like in bed but her self-confidence surely translates there too and it’s…a lot. PK’s in control, watching her hookup writhe around her fingers and—

All of a sudden it’s not PK and some random hooking up, it’s Alex, PK fucking her, pinching her clit just the way she likes it and Alex manages to bury her face into her pillow before she comes harder than she has in months, her whole body radiating with the aftershocks.

Alex passes out pretty quickly after that, too tired to really process what just happened and what it could mean. Once she wakes up the next morning though, it’s not something Alex can pretend didn’t happen or doesn’t matter, her body won’t allow it.

All Alex has to do is see PK at breakfast, waving at her from across the dining hall, and she can already feel her face turning bright red. Alex is glad they’re heading back to Montreal for a homestand, but she still has to get through the flight home without dying from embarrassment mixed with attraction and horniness, and it’s a struggle.

Alex can’t stop blushing the whole rest of the day, hyper-aware of where PK is at all times but keeping her distance, worried about what she might say or do to tip PK off that something is up. Alex is almost home free when PK pats her on the shoulder on the way off the plane and she jumps, her heart thumping. All PK wants to know is if Alex wants a ride home but she declines, not sure if she trust herself to act normal around PK for at least like a week.

 

* * *

 

Ever since she was a kid, Alex has never really cared about guys the way it seems like so many of the girls her age do, but she always chalked that up to spending all her time around gross hockey boys and the fact that moving around so much meant she never had time to develop crushes even if she wanted to.

Now though, Alex is starting to figure out that there was probably another reason for that, because _god_ , PK is all she can think about. It's not that Alex didn't already know (on a subconscious level at least) that her hero worship of PK was much more of an actual crush, but now that she's actually figured it out, so much makes sense.

Honestly, Alex wouldn’t have even started dating Chad on her own, but her mom introduced them and he’s nice enough, not a douche or intimidated about her being a hockey player; a low bar and yet not one many guys pass. It makes her parents happy and hopefully will get them off her back about dating for a while, which was a good enough of a reason to say yes at the time, though now she’s not so sure.

Meanwhile, Alex isn’t planning telling her parents about the things she’s been discovering about herself, but it isn’t something she could keep from Anna even if she tried. They know each other too well and Alex is sure Anna would have quickly noticed something was up even if she hadn’t just witnessed Alex walk into her bedroom and flop face-down onto her bed.

“Oh no, what happened?” Anna asks, trying not to laugh.

“I’m an idiot,” Alex says into the pillow, wishing she could just stay here forever.

“You want to talk about it?” Anna continues in Russian, sitting down on the bed next to her.

“Not really,” Alex mumbles, but she turns over to face Anna. There’s no way she’s telling Anna the full story but she has to tell _someone_ and it’s definitely not gonna be Gally or god forbid PK herself.

“Oh, Sasha,” Anna says when Alex is done explaining her mess of feelings, stroking her hair soothingly. “I love you, you know that right? And nothing is ever gonna change that.”

Alex lets out a sigh of relief—she didn’t think things would go bad with Anna, but just having someone else who knows makes her feel a whole lot better. Of course, Anna knowing also means she is full of advice on what Alex should do next, most of which is the opposite of helpful (no, Alex is _not_ talking to PK about her feelings, thank you very much), but she appreciates the effort.

 

* * *

 

With the grind of the hockey season, Alex hasn’t really been spending much time with Chad (and okay, maybe she’s been deliberately avoiding him lately given…recent events) but now that they’re home for a full week, she’s running out of excuses.

Alex knows she needs to just break up with him for both their sakes, but she doesn’t feel like going out, so she ends up just inviting him over to watch movies (ignoring his flirty “Netflix and chill?” texts because there’s definitely not gonna be any “chilling” anymore but he at least deserves to be told that in person.)

They end up watching some random action movie Chad picked out that is kind of making Alex’s eyes glaze over, and she can’t seem to make herself comfortable on the couch. The female lead has this cool short haircut that reminds Alex how she’s always kind of wanted to just chop all her hair off, but she’s never had the guts. She is about to casually mention the idea to Chad, if only to make small talk, when he says something about how much hotter that actress was before she cut her hair and Alex rolls her eyes. She’s annoyed, and the little voice in her head that sounds like Gally is repeating “What did you expect from a guy named Chad,” but she doesn’t argue, even though she knows tons of women who look awesome with short hair, PK among them, of course.

Alex doesn’t cut the evening short at that point, though she wishes she could, but she brushes off Chad’s attempts to linger once the movie is done, glad for the fact that they have practice in the morning and she needs her rest. When Alex gently nudges Chad towards the door and he asks, “When am I gonna see you again?” Alex barely manages to avoid rolling her eyes in his face.

Instead she just says, “You're not,” and launches into the little speech she practiced about how he’s a good guy, “it’s not you, it’s me,” (cliché, but for a reason). Alex ends up rambling a bit and Chad looks a bit shell-shocked when she’s finally done, but he just accepts it and doesn’t try to argue, which Alex appreciates. She doesn't think they're gonna be friends or anything, but an amicable split is better than she expected.

Even so, while it isn’t _completely_ out of spite that Alex decides to finally bite the bullet and book a haircut for next week, she can’t say that wasn’t a motivating factor. Alex waits until the day they head out again (on a 5 game road trip this time), giving herself time to change her mind, just in case she wants to.

Her mom as well as the hairdresser at the salon Anna takes her to both try to talk Alex out of the undercut she’s decided on, but thankfully Anna is on her side and Alex manages to stay strong and go through with it.

Alex is nervous while it’s happening, but she’s incredibly impressed with the result. Her hair wasn’t super long before—Alex always gets annoyed when it’s more than shoulder-length, but _this_? It just feels right.

It's winter so she has a toque on when she gets on the plane that afternoon, but everyone erupts when she takes it off. Thankfully none of her teammates make any stupid comments about how she shouldn’t have cut her hair, though she has to slap several guys’ hands away when they try to touch the shaved sides of it. Devo wolf-whistles and Pricey even tells her it looks nice, a rare non-chirpy comment from him.

Alex usually hates this kind of attention, but she feels good about it for once. And when PK tells her it, “looks great kid,” and ruffles her already-messed up hair. Alex ducks her head and smiles and totally doesn't blush even more than she already was

The team doesn’t care why she did it, but Alex gets lots of annoying questions about her haircut from the beats at morning skate the next day, because of course she does. They ask Alex if she did it to try and break her goal drought (even though it's only lasted four games so far, which isn’t _that_ long) and she responds, “Just wanted a change.”

“It looks totally badass, right?” PK interrupts before Alex can keep going, slinging her arm around Alex’s shoulder with a grin.

Grateful as she is for the attempt at distraction, honestly Alex almost appreciates these questions. Like, yeah, they’re annoying and superficial and it’s not the kind of thing the media would ever care about if she were a guy, but if it means a bit of a break from the endless “do you prefer center or wing” debate, she's not complaining.

 

* * *

 

After a brief adjustment period, Alex thinks she’s actually been doing surprisingly well keeping her feelings on the DL. She has no intention of making a move anytime soon, but somehow just realizing/accepting how she feels has helped things get back to normal.

Or well, she _didn’t_ , but apparently drunk Alex has different plans.

On the second game of the road trip, they end up pulling out a last minute win in Sunrise, Alex finishing it on a breakaway off a slick pass from PK right before overtime ends. Their flight to Tampa isn't until the next morning, so between the win and Alex finally breaking her goal drought in style, they take that as an opportunity to celebrate properly, Alex dragging the team to one of her favorite bars in the area.

Alex has already accepted quite a few celebratory drinks, so needless to say she's pleasantly buzzed when she drags PK to the restroom.

“Fuck, that goal was hot,” PK says, reapplying her lipstick

“Fuck, _you're_ hot,” Alex says under her breath, watching PK’s lips.

“What was that?” PK asks, but Alex doesn’t repeat herself. Instead, almost without thinking, she grasps PK by the wrist and spins her around, kissing her. With PK in heels, she's actually taller for once, which isn’t something Alex is used to, and she has to stretch to reach PK’s lips.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” PK asks when she gently pulls away from Alex.

“What's it look like?” Alex responds, leaning back in to try and kiss PK’s neck.

PK indulges her for a few seconds before she pulls away again to ask, “Wait, what about your boyfriend?”

“We broke up. Or well, I broke up with him, but whatever, I really don't want to get into it right now”

“Just hold on a second,” PK says, clearly trying to give Alex an out. “You want this?”

Now, Alex may not exactly be sober, but she certainly knows what she wants and what she wants is PK, so that’s what she says. Apparently satisfied by Alex’s answer, PK pulls her in for a kiss, taking a bit more control. PK licks into her mouth and Alex moans, tasting the whiskey on PK’s breath.

PK is backed up against the counter, the opposite of how it was when Alex inadvertently walked in on her before. Their legs are slotted together, PK pressed up against her, and Alex feels like she’s on fire. She settles her hand on PK’s waist, Alex slipping her fingertips underneath the top of her skirt, stroking the soft skin there.

“Fuck, we can't do this here,” PK gasps when they finally take a moment to breathe.

Frankly, Alex would, with no regrets, but PK is right of course. “Back to the hotel?” She asks, trying to keep nervousness out of her voice.

“Call us an Uber and I'll meet you out there. I just need to freshen up a bit,” PK says with a smile. “Oh, and speaking of, you got a little—“ she gestures towards Alex’s mouth, handing her a paper towel. Oops, Alex didn’t even think about PK’s lipstick

The thought of PK having to take a minute to cool down because of something Alex did to her is almost too much to think about in public, so she does her best to put it out of her mind, thankfully avoiding Gally or any other teammates as she makes her way outside.

Alex can't take her eyes off of PK the whole ride back to the hotel, PK’s red leather skirt riding up her thighs, the wide expanse of skin on display…now that’s she’s gotten the chance to touch PK, she never wants to stop.

Alex starts to reach out towards PK’s leg, but PK stops her before she gets there, wrapping her fingers around Alex’s wrist.

“Down, girl,” PK murmurs into her ear.

Alex is glad it's dark so PK can't see her blush, because wow, is that doing it for her. It’s torture having to keep her hands to herself, so Alex ends up basically just sitting on them to maintain a semblance of self-control.

Alex knows without being told to not try anything until they get back to PK’s room either, though luckily they manage it without anyone seeing them.

Once they get inside, PK deadbolts the door and turns just the bathroom light on, while Alex makes herself comfortable on the bed, kicking her shoes off to who knows where.

Alex is in the process of trying and failing to take her t-shirt off, arms all tangled up above her when she feels PK sit down next to her. “You need some help there, Chucky?” PK asks, trying not to laugh.

Alex doesn’t even argue, just says, “Yes please,” and PK pulls it off her. “Now your turn,” Alex continues, tugging at the hem of PK’s tank top.

“Of course,” PK says with a smirk, taking the tank off to reveal a red lace bra underneath. Alex’s eyes go wide. God, it’s not like she hasn’t seen PK shirtless before, they do share a locker room, but PK’s not normally wearing fancy lingerie on game days, and she’s never close enough for Alex to touch.

With that thought, Alex pulls PK down on top of her. It’s been, like, half an hour since they last kissed, and that’s _way_ too long. They get a bit carried away making out, Alex intoxicated on alcohol and the skin-on-skin contact, but eventually PK pulls away, looking Alex straight in the eyes. “I promise this is the last time I'm gonna ask, but you're serious about this, right? You really want to do it?”

PK is heavy on top of her, pressing Alex into the mattress, and Alex has never been so turned on in her life. “Fuck _yeah_ , I do,”

“Great,” PK says with a smirk. “So,” she continues, climbing off of Alex to finish getting undressed, “Is it safe to say you’ve never done this before? With a woman, I mean”

“I…” Alex trails off as PK lets her skirt fall to the ground, revealing a matching pair of red lace panties, “Well, I’ve thought about it. A lot.”

“Oh, is that so?” PK laughs as she crawls back onto the bed, straddling Alex’s waist and getting started on taking Alex’s pants off.

Alex looks down and snorts once PK gets them undone.

“What?”

“Oh, it's just…I forgot I was wearing my lucky underwear.”

“Were you planning on getting lucky tonight?” PK asks, smirking down at her as she finishes peeling Alex’s pants off.

“I think I can safely say I didn’t have _this_ in mind when I got dressed this morning,” Alex laughs, “They certainly brought me luck though, didn’t they?”

“Sure did,” PK smiles, and settles down on top of Alex, leaning in to kiss her.

“So, what do you want?” PK muses eventually, Alex moaning when she slips her hand up Alex’s bra, thumbing at one of her nipples.

“I—“ There's so much that Alex wants she can’t even narrow down her options in any kind of helpful way.

“You want me to choose?” PK asks, jumping in when she sees that Alex is having trouble making up her mind.

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Alex gasps as PK rests a hand on her inner thigh, tracing the edge of her underwear. Alex squirms, wanting PK to move her hand even closer, but PK’s other hand is firm on Alex’s hip, holding her still.

After what feels like an hour of teasing, but is probably more like a minute, tops, PK finally starts to really touch her. PK rubs Alex through her underwear, where it’s already starting to stick to her, and Alex moans, pushing her hips forward so she can try to make even more contact.

After that, things actually progress fairly quickly. Before she knows it, PK has moved down, situating herself between Alex’s thighs and _what_ is Alex’s life right now? PK gets Alex to tilt her hips up and slides her underwear down, Alex kicking them off where they land…somewhere.

PK leans in, kissing her thigh as she strokes Alex’s clit, and Alex has to bite her lip to ensure everyone around them doesn’t figure out what’s going on. By the time PK spreads her open, replacing fingers with her tongue, Alex is so turned on she can’t even tell what exactly PK is doing, all she knows is that she’s never felt anything like this in her life.

At the same time, Alex somehow still has the dexterity to get her bra undone and tosses it off the side of the bed, moaning as she touches herself, Alex pinches one of her nipples right as PK slides one of her fingers into her and that’s it, she’s coming, her whole body quivering as PK works her through it.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alex breathes when PK finally pulls away, grinning up at her in satisfaction. She tugs PK up and kisses her, moaning when she tastes herself on PK’s tongue.

Alex rolls them over so she’s on top, and PK slides her hand between their sweat-slick bodies but Alex shies away, still sensitive.

“You wanna come again?” PK asks though, and fuck, Alex hadn’t even thought about that being a possibility, but _yes please_.

“That's another thing that's better with girls,” PK smirks, “No recovery time.”

This time is lazier, and they keep trading kisses, Alex rocking against PK’s thigh as she gets herself off.

Afterwards, on the one hand, Alex feels like she could blissfully pass out immediately, but at the same time, there’s _so_ much more she wants to do, and how is it fair that she’s already had two orgasms when PK hasn’t even gotten off once?

“You don't have to reciprocate if you don't want to…” PK says when Alex crawls down her body, wanting to return the favor.

“Fuck, are you kidding me? I've been wanting this for _ages_.” (And she _has_ , it's been the topic of Alex’s dreams for weeks)

Alex has obviously never gone down on a girl before (or on a guy for that matter, she’d never offered to do it and Chad thankfully never asked), and her brief foray into watching porn didn't really do it for her, so she just goes for it, taking her cues from PK.

When she licks at PK’s clit, PK grips her hair, tugging on it hard, and Alex gasps. PK apologizes and lets go, starting to pull away. “No, what?” Alex says, feeling a bit dazed. “Don’t stop, do that again.”

Like, fuck, Alex never realized hair pulling is something she might be into, but she definitely is. She lets PK guide her, taking what she wants, and even though Alex has already come twice, PK fucking herself on Alex’s tongue is almost enough to get her there yet again. Alex resists though, putting all her effort into getting PK off, and succeeding.

While they’re both catching their breath, Alex resting her head on PK’s thigh, PK runs her fingers through Alex’s hair, though gently this time.

“So we’re doing this, huh?” PK asks, propping herself up so she can see Alex better.

“It looks like it, yeah,” Alex says, nervous yet thrilled at the thought that this might be more than a one-time thing.

“You wanna stay here tonight?”

“Nah,” Alex says, yawning, “I should probably get back to my room just in case.”

Too lazy to put all of her clothes back on, she just steals a t-shirt and shorts from PK’s open suitcase and gathers up everything she can find of hers, luckily not getting caught by anyone as she sneaks wobbly-legged back to her room.

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, Alex is discovering that shockingly, making a move at the start of a 12-day road trip isn’t necessarily the best idea. While she already knows any real semblance of privacy is basically impossible on the road, she didn’t realize how much of a _cockblock_ Gally could be.

A couple days after they first hook up, they're idly making out in Alex’s room after dinner, not even necessarily planning on taking it further than that, when who else but Gally starts banging on her door.

“Chuckyyy, I’m bored,” Gally calls out, and Alex lets out a frustrated growl, unfortunately knowing from experience that ignoring Gally will _not_ make her go away. She rolls off of PK and unmutes the TV before getting up to let Gally in.

“Weird, why’d you have the door dead-bolted?” she asks when Alex opens it up. Alex freezes for a second but Gally doesn’t dwell on it, bouncing over to the bed and flopping down next to PK. ”Watching game highlights, really? Man, you guys are boring,” Gally continues, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to some trashy Real Housewives show she’s currently obsessed with.

“Are we all supposed to just fit on my bed?” Alex asks pointedly, looking at Gally and all the space she’s taking up on it.

When Gally doesn’t take the hint, Alex just moves Gally’s legs and squishes in on PK’s other side. Not that Alex would normally complain about a lack of personal space when PK is involved, but still.

Alex pulls out her phone to text PK, definitely not wanting to risk saying anything in earshot of Gally, and immediately shoots off _make her leave!!!_

Within a few seconds PK responds _ur room ur responsibility_ , trying not to laugh, and Alex wants to scream. She’s no good at making excuses for stuff like this and she looks over at PK, trying to communicate that silently, but PK shrugs, looking amused. Alex sighs and just gives in, knowing she’s outnumbered.

 

* * *

 

The next time…well, okay, Alex only has herself to blame, but still, Gally doesn’t help.

Between travel and a back-to-back, it’s been days since they had time to do more than steal kisses here and there in dark corners of arenas, and now that Alex knows what it’s like to have good sex, getting herself off just isn't the same thing.

One of the perks of being a woman in the NHL is separate showers, so when she gets out of optional skate and sees that PK is alone in there, with Gally nowhere to be found…she can’t resist.

After Alex double-checks that PK is the only one in the showers, she sneaks into PK’s stall. They start making out, and it leads to more…before of course Gally comes in.

“Chucky? You in here?”

Alex freezes, stifling the moan that was about to come out of her mouth.

“Nah, it's just me,” PK calls out nonchalantly, as if Alex isn't actively riding her fingers at this exact moment.

Alex almost whines when PK stops, stilling her fingers, but PK murmurs, “You don't want to get caught, do you?” into her ear and she manages to control it.

When she's thinking clearly, Alex will be grateful that PK is trying to protect her, but at this moment, all she wants is for PK to keep going.

Once Gally leaves, talking about how she’s going out to lunch or something, PK goes to pull out, but Alex stops her, grabbing her wrist and holding it still.

“Yeah?” PK asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Please,” Alex breathes, grinding down on PK’s hand.

Once she has Alex’s agreement, PK puts her other hand over her mouth so she can't make noise and fucks Alex till her knees are weak. Alex has never been more aware of PK’s strength than she is now, watching PK’s arms flex as she holds Alex up, and she'd be ready to go again immediately if not for the fact that she already wants to collapse into a puddle on the shower floor.

 

* * *

 

In their last game of the road trip, Alex takes a rough hit, her shoulder getting jammed into the boards, and though she was already tended to by the trainer, when PK offers to give her a massage, there’s no way Alex is turning that down.

Of course, that was before she knew PK was _evil_. She had started out with just a normal massage, but now that she’s done working out the knots on Alex’s back, PK has moved on to _torturing_ her. Or to be specific, massaging Alex’s thighs with seemingly no intention of taking it further than that. She digs into an old bruise of Alex’s and Alex hisses, trying to push into her hands even more.

Alex is getting restless, turned on with seemingly no relief coming, not to mention impatient. “Come _on_ ,” she says, dislodging PK from where she’s been straddling Alex’s thighs to flip over onto her back. “Touch me already.”

“What do you mean,” PK asks, sounding nonchalant, “I've already been touching you for ages.” Unlike Alex, who stripped down to just her underwear, PK is still mostly dressed, in a sports bra and booty shorts, and she looks completely unruffled, like she could do this all day.

“You know perfectly well what I—” Alex tries to snap at her but it's hard to sound tough when PK’s hands are so close to where Alex wants her.

“You wet for me, baby?” PK asks with a smirk on her face, a rhetorical question if there ever was one. She runs her fingers along the crotch of Alex’s underwear, grazes her clit and lower, and Alex can feel a wet spot forming on them.

“Shut up, you know I am,” Alex gasps, squirming underneath her.

“Yeah, but I like hearing you say it,” PK answers, matter-of-factly. “Anyway, haven't you ever heard of patience?”

“ _Fuck_ patience,” Alex says emphatically. At that, PK actually listens to her, pulling her underwear down and Alex is so turned on that she doesn’t need any more foreplay, PK sliding two fingers straight into her cunt while she rubs her clit.

“More,” Alex gasps, clenching down as PK adds another finger, fucking into her like it’s nothing.

“You're so eager, maybe I can fuck you with my favorite cock when we get home,” PK murmurs into her ear. “Would you like that?”

“Oh god, fuck, I'm gonna—” Alex sinks her teeth into PK’s shoulder as she comes, muffling her scream as best she can. PK continues to stroke her clit as Alex works through the aftershocks, wringing every ounce of pleasure that she can out of her.

“Feel better?” PK asks smugly, settling down next to her.

“No thanks to you, jackass,” Alex responds, hitting PK on the shoulder.

“Oh, I think it was all thanks to me, actually.”

“Oh shut up”, Alex says, but she’s laughing. “You want me to get you back? I just need like five minutes to regain my strength and then I am _ready_.”

“Nah, I’m good. Unlike you I have some self-control.”

While obviously she’s joking, that does hit on something Alex has been thinking about. As the road trip comes to a close, she’s started to feel…not nervous, but a little clingy. Clearly PK likes hooking up with her (and _god,_ that is not a sentence she ever thought she'd be saying) and she's gotten off plenty of times to prove it, but that's pretty much all they've done so far, sneaking make out sessions and rushed orgasms in between their packed schedule of practices, games, bus rides and plane trips. And since they're already friends, Alex isn't sure where they stand.

“You want that?” Alex asks, watching as PK gets up and pulls her shirt back on. “What you said earlier?”

“What, me fucking you? I’m down if you are, and it certainly seemed like you were into it five minutes ago,” PK says, winking at Alex.

“ _No_ ,” Alex says, flushing. “I mean, you want to keep doing this once we get back?”

“Well, yeah. Actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out to dinner with me when we get home.”

“Oh wow. You mean like…like a date?” Alex asks incredulously, unable to believe her luck.

“I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought—”

“No, of course, I do!” Alex cuts in mid-ramble, grinning broadly. She isn't used to PK acting so nervous, it's not a side of her she's ever seen but she likes it.

“Now c’mere, where are you going?” Alex asks, reaching up and making grabby hands. “Stay,” she says, yawning, and much to her delight, PK does.

 

* * *

 

Once she gets home it takes about five seconds before she's spilling the beans to Anna. Not like, everything, because there are some things her sister does not need to know, but she has to tell _someone_ , and it’s certainly not gonna be anyone on the team.

Once she hears about Alex’s date, Anna insists on taking her to the mall, which she appreciates. Alex loves shopping, but god knows PK is constantly making fun of her taste in clothes, and she needs the second opinion to find something that is really going to impress PK.

Alex isn’t sure how fancy the date is gonna be, but given that it’s PK, who’s sure to go all out, she decides she might even wear a dress. “Now I know you must _really_ like her,” Anna teases when she admits that, and Alex flips her off in response.

After a couple of misfires that would look amazing on Anna but definitely don’t fit Alex’s body type, they finally find the perfect thing, a simple Habs-red sheath dress that looks boring on the hanger but transforms once Alex puts it on. It clings to her in all the right places and doesn’t make her look boxy, always a worry. Anna insists it’s a keeper and Alex can't disagree.

Once Alex has her dress sorted and she finds some nice heels to go with it, Anna insists she buy new lingerie as well. When Alex protests that was _not_ part of the deal, Anna fixes her with a look. “Sasha, you are not wearing a sports bra with that beautiful dress. And besides, just imagine the look on PK’s face when she sees you in something like this,” she says, picking up something off the rack and waggling her eyebrows dramatically.

“Do people actually…like these kinds of things?” Alex asks incredulously about the item in question, some sort of lacy slip with a billion straps. “What’s the point of it?”

“The _point_ is to look hot, idiot,” Anna says, which fair enough, but Alex does not need something that complicated and she sends Anna off for coffee, feeling like this is something she’s more comfortable shopping for by herself. Alex ends up picking out a nice black lace bra and panty set that might be less comfortable than what she normally wears, but admittedly _is_ something she’s looking forward to PK seeing her in.

 

* * *

 

Normally, Alex loves being home and playing at the Bell Centre especially, but on the ice their season is a nightmare at the moment. It feels like half the team is injured, and with Alex finally getting to play center, she’s heating up scoring-wise, but without Pricey they can’t fucking stop losing, so selfishly she’s glad she has PK to help take her mind off of things.

Alex is so amped up the whole day of their date, trying not to count down the hours when she knows that will just make it take even longer. It’s an off day, so Alex doesn’t even have practice to distract her, though she ends up working out anyway, just to have something to do to with her excess energy. Once it’s finally time, Anna helps Alex get ready and she even lets Anna do her makeup since it's a special occasion. Anna sends Alex off with a wink and, “I’d better not see you until tomorrow.”

Alex had worried ahead of time that specifically labeling this a date might make things awkward, but it ends up being like every other time they’ve gone out to eat together, in a good way. The only difference this time that they’re both dressed up (Alex was right of course, PK shows up looking like a million bucks in a pencil skirt, sleeveless blouse and freaking purple fur coat Alex has never seen before) and they end up playing footsie under the table in lieu of holding hands, something Alex never even knew she wanted until she couldn’t have it.

“Take me home?” Alex asks once they finish eating, declining an offer of dessert.

“Yeah, I can do that,” PK says, smiling at her from across the table.

Neither of them drove, so getting back to PK’s place involves another Uber ride, though it’s not quite as tension filled as the one they took that first night. Or rather, they’ve gotten a bit better at repressing it, because as soon as they get inside, it’s like fireworks going off.

“I’ve wanted to do that all night,” PK says after she kisses Alex, resting their foreheads together.

“Same,” Alex responds, kissing her again. Lacing their fingers together, Alex leads PK toward the bedroom, not wanting to wait a moment longer.

PK slowly pulls the zipper of Alex’s dress down and pushes it off her shoulders, letting it fall into a puddle on the floor while she kisses Alex’s neck. Alex ditched her heels as soon as she got to the apartment, but PK still has hers on, so she's taller than Alex, a feeling Alex is starting to love.

“Oh wow, fancy,” PK says, looking up at the mirror in front of them and whistling when she sees Alex’s lingerie. That’s just the reaction she was hoping for, and Alex melts into PK’s touch as her hands ghost over Alex’s torso. She reaches behind her to pull PK down for a kiss, after which PK navigates them towards the bed.

Sitting Alex down onto the bed, PK stands in between her legs, unbuttoning her blouse and throwing it behind her, revealing a gorgeous purple bra that matches her jacket.

When Alex tries to move her hands onto PK’s hips, PK slaps them away. “Hands to yourself, babe,” she says, smirking down at Alex.

This is even harder to obey when PK unzips her skirt, and Alex lets out an involuntary gasp as PK steps out of it and she discovers that PK is wearing thigh highs and a garter belt. She hadn’t realized it was possible PK could look hotter, and wow, what a fool she’s been.

PK settles onto Alex’s lap to kiss her more thoroughly, eventually pushing her down flat on the mattress.

Afterwards, laying next to PK with sweat cooling on their naked bodies. Alex is somehow feeling in a confessional mood. “Y’know, I've always had a crush on you,” she admits, suddenly shy. “Ever since we met on the day I was drafted.”

Alex doesn't know what reaction she's expecting, but laughter certainly isn't it. “Oh honey, I know,” PK says with a chuckle.

“What? How did you know? _I_ didn't even know that's what it actually was back then.”

“I recognized the signs,” PK says, still laughing, “I just never thought you'd have the guts to do anything about it.

“ _Hey_ ,” Alex says, faux outraged, although PK is right of course. Even Alex still can’t believe she was the one to make the first move, and that it _worked_.

This reminds her of a topic she has been pondering though, and, steeling herself, Alex asks, “Have you ever done this with a teammate before?”

It is probably a question she should've asked before they started doing this, but they hadn't been doing much talking at that point, and frankly she hadn't wanted to know back then. Now though? It’s awkward to ask, but necessary.

“This as in, _this_ ,” PK questions, gesturing between their naked bodies, “Or this as in…dating?”

“Both I guess?”

“Well I've slept with teammates during tournaments and stuff, and a few other NHL players—” (a subject they’re gonna have to get back to one of these days, Alex thinks to herself, because she is curious as hell who’s on that list) “But never a regular teammate.”

“So I guess I'm special?”

“Yeah, you are,” PK answers simply, kissing her on the forehead, and Alex settles into her arms, feeling more content and secure than she has in ages.

 

* * *

 

After that, they settle into a routine. The team is together all the time on the road, so they don’t necessarily hang out considerably more when they’re home, but Alex does tend to spend a few nights a week at PK’s place now, and on the other days they take turns picking each other up for practice.

Meanwhile, despite how it was almost impossible to get any time away from her during that first road trip, Gally somehow doesn't notice that anything is different for weeks. And then when she does catch on, she somehow has a completely inaccurate idea of what’s been going on.

“So, you've sure been in a good mood lately,” Gally says finally, sidling up to her at practice one day.

“Huh?” Alex asks, freezing for a second. She thinks she and PK have been doing a pretty good job keeping their thing under wraps, but maybe they need to try and be even more careful.

“Yeah, you've got a whole…glow going on.” Gally says, gesturing at Alex elaborately. “Glad to see Chad has been stepping it up.”

“What?” Alex almost laughs in relief at how far off Gally is from the truth. “Ew, yeah no, we broke up like…over a month ago.”

“What, and you didn't tell me?” Gally asks, sounding miffed, though Alex knows it's just for show.

“Well, you know, I didn't want to listen to you gloating all road trip about how you were right about him.” Which…isn't the whole truth obviously, but it's what Gally wants to hear so she leaves it at that.

This encounter does get Alex thinking, though about if or when they want to tell the team. Neither of them wants to make it a big announcement, but they don’t mind some people knowing, so they decide to try being a bit more open with their relationship to test the waters.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the season, they assume the team knows, or at least suspects, whether directly (Beau, Devo, and Carey rated personal visits, for example, as well as Patches), or just due to the fact that they’ve hardly been hiding it anymore.

It’s the last home game of the season, and not only does Alex score her 30th goal of the season, but they actually win, which is even more impressive, so the mood in the locker room is celebratory for once.

When they start talking about going out though, Alex begs off with, “Nah, I’m not feeling it tonight.” She should want to; but she's tired and…fuck it, if everyone knows, there’s no need to make up excuses anymore. “Honestly, all I really want is to go home with my girlfriend.”

The room is still for a moment before the team erupts into typically juvenile hooting and chirping, which normally would annoy Alex, but in the moment, she’s just glad to see everyone’s already at the acceptance stage.

Well…almost everyone apparently, because, “Wait, what?” Gally asks, sounding confused. “Girlfriend?”

Alex is about to respond when other people beat her to the punch.

“…Her and PK,” says Nate. “Haven’t you noticed that they’re always coming in together?”

“Chucky is literally wearing one of Subby’s shirts right now,” pipes up Devo.

Alex isn’t sure how Gally missed this, and she knows she’s gonna have some explaining to do eventually (as well as some questions of her own, like seriously, _how_ did Gally not know?) but for now Alex and PK use the distraction to sneak out.

“So I have an idea for tonight,” PK says when they get home.

“Oh yeah, what's that?” Alex asks, kissing PK’s neck. “You gonna reward me properly?”

Eventually managing to disentangle herself, PK goes over to her dresser. Opening up one of the drawers, she pulls out a dildo attached to a harness and Alex’s mouth goes dry.

“I know we talked about it awhile back, but d’you want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alex breathes, licking her lips at the thought and immediately starting to take her clothes off.

Alex lays back in PK’s bed, watching hungrily as PK tightens the straps on the harness. She hasn't even touched herself yet but she can feel how wet she already is.

PK settles between Alex’s legs, spreading her thighs apart and then she is pushing in slowly like a horrible tease and Alex can't help but squirm. It's both too much and not enough and she wants _more_.

“Fuck,” Alex gasps as PK finally bottoms out, grinding their hips together.

“You like this?” PK asks slyly as she reaches between their bodies to rub slickly at Alex’s clit. “I knew you would.”

It takes a moment for Alex to realize PK is talking to her, so focused on what she’s feeling, but once she does, she musters her strength to push PK back and flip them over.

“So impatient,” PK smirks, leaning back into her huge pile of pillows. “You gonna ride me, baby? Fuck yourself the way you wanna be fucked?”

Alex can feel her cheeks getting red at PK’s blunt words but it spurs her on even more. She holds the dildo steady and slides down smoothly with one thrust of her hips. The angle’s different this way, and she grinds down, chasing her pleasure, fingers bumping against her clit as she rides PK.

PK is loosely grasping Alex’s hips, not directing her movements but enough that it feels possessive in a good way “Yeah like that, you're so good,” PK says, and wow, mark that down as yet another thing Alex didn’t know she was into.

Alex moans, clutches PK’s thighs, holding herself steady as she rolls her hips, trying to get deeper,

Alex doesn't even realize her tits are in PK’s face until she feels the warm heat of PK’s mouth on her nipple and gasps. It sends a zing of pleasure straight to her clit and it only takes PK grazing her teeth across Alex’s nipple before she's coming untouched, clenching down even as she keeps moving, riding out her orgasm.

“Fuck, we’re definitely doing that again,” Alex laughs, pushing her hair out of her face. “Just maybe not tonight, what a workout.” Her legs may feel like Jell-O now, but god it was worth it.

Alex looks over and sees PK laying next to her; strap on discarded somewhere, fingers between her legs, getting herself off. Alex wants to do it for her though, PK deserves it, and she has an idea. “C’mere,” Alex says, encouraging PK to get a leg over her, pulling PK up towards her mouth.

“Oh fuck, you want me to…?” PK asks, letting out a huff of air as she gets on her knees, hovering over her. Alex has never done this before, she isn’t even entirely sure how it works, but suddenly all she wants is for PK to sit on her face, and she is gonna make it happen.

Alex encourages PK to take control, and she does, straddling Alex’s face, before lowering herself onto Alex’s open mouth.

She tries to keep up with PK, licking up into her as best she can, but for the most part Alex just lets PK go at her own pace, taking whatever she wants. After what could have been five minutes or twenty, PK is coming, louder than Alex has ever heard her. Alex moans too as PK rocks into her mouth, overwhelmed by the scent and taste and just everything about what’s happening.

“ _Fuck_ ,” is all Alex can say afterwards, still processing as PK climbs off, settling back down next to her on the bed.

“You liked that as much as I did, huh?” PK asks, sounding impressed. “Go team.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alex laughs, any leftover tension broken immediately when PK holds her hand up for a high five. “You’re so cheesy, I love you.”

And—well, Alex hadn’t exactly planning on that coming out of her mouth right now, but not planning things is what landed her PK in the first place, so she’s gonna roll with it. “I love you so much,” she repeats, turning over on her side to look PK in the eyes as she says it.

“Well, good, cuz I love you too,” PK says with a smile, idly stroking Alex’s arm and leaning in for a kiss.

Alex lets out a sigh of relief and smiles into the kiss. She’d realized in the split-second after saying it that she didn’t need a response, that wasn’t the reason she said it, but them being on the same page makes it even better.

Though speaking of being on the same page, an image of the locker room scene after the game pops into her head again and Alex bursts out laughing, “Oh my god, did you see Gally’s _face_ earlier? How did she miss all the signs?”

“Straight girls, what can I say,” PK shrugs, laughing along with her.

“How did I ever think I was one?” Alex marvels to herself, snuggling into PK’s chest. She can’t wait to give Gally shit tomorrow, but for now, she’s putting that out of her mind and enjoying being with the girl she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Conveniently, this ends right before The Trade, but there should hopefully be more of this series sooner or later that deals w/ PK in Nashville and beyond. In the meantime, I could talk about this verse ENDLESSLY (I have an extensive list of who are girls in it) so feel free to follow me at [onlyoneloislane](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane) on Twitter and [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you like, and of course I also always love and appreciate comments and kudos as well!


End file.
